Stage lights can illuminate an area based on a remote control of the light output. A conventional stage lighting console controls these lights using a format such as DMX 512, or some other comparable format that allows each of the lights to be controlled individually according to a cue. The cue, for example, can be a series of commands to be executed by the light. A conventional show is made by taking different lights, and defining cues for those lights.
LED lights, such as an LED walls and lights formed of multiple different LEDs are also known. In addition, a digital light, which has the ability to control a single beam of light on a pixel by pixel basis is itself known. Digital lights can produce pixel-mapped outputs.